Bade Moments
by LustForDesires
Summary: Just Various Bade moments I put together tbh.


**Bade Moments**

**Chapter 1**

Beck's POV.

"Jade you need to sleep babe." I whispered, while keeping my hands on the steering wheel of my car. Jade was sitting next to me in the passenger seat, half-asleep. But as stubborn as she is, she fought against her heavy lids.

"Beck, I'm fine honestly." She mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Just hurry up and get me some coffee. I'll be wide awake then." Jade was not fine, I don't care what she says. She had been up all night for the past 2 days with no sleep writing a script for Sikowitz's Class and she was extremely exhausted. But I didn't dare argue back. Not when she was feeling like this. I nodded, quickly parked by a local coffee shop and kissed Jade's forehead, tucking some of her black hair with green ends behind her ear.

"Wait here okay? I'll get your coffee." I opened the door and started to walk towards the coffee shop when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Black with two sugars!" She shouted groggily, whilst trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes like a child. I chuckled, bought Jade's coffee and sauntered back to my car to find Jade and her eyes slowly closing. She looked so cute while she was tired.

"Jade?" I whispered, climbing back into the driver's seat. I placed my hand onto hers which was ice cold. Her eyes immediately fluttered open and she gave me a tired smile.

"Yay you got my coffee." She said, unenthusiastically, probably because she was so tired. I handed her the coffee and she took a large sip and sighed. "Thanks Beck."

"Anytime babe. Now come on let's go to Tori's."

"Ugh why do we have to go to Vega's?" She banged her head back again the seat dramatically.

"Because she's our friend and she's having a get together to watch movies."

"Okay number one, she's YOUR friend, not mine. And number two, I don't want to sit in Vega's house with the other 'so-called friends' I'd rather watch a movie with you on our own." She pouted, and sipped more of her coffee.

"Aw come on Jade, it'll be fun!" I grinned at her, but got a death glare back.

"It really won't be for me. But fine. Don't blame me if I just happen to tell Vega straight and say I'm being mean to her then." She finally agreed to come, I was happy and drove us to Tori's.

**At Tori's House**

Beck's POV

Jade was literally dead on her feet. She could barely walk up the pathway to Tori's front door because she was so tired. I really thought her coffee would wake her up a bit but it didn't, it just made matters worse. I wanted her to sleep, but she was here with us and it wouldn't be fair if she missed out on all the fun.

"Beck." I heard Jade mumble from behind me. I turned round to see her holding her arms open. "Can I have a piggy back please? I'm too tired to walk right now."

"Of course babe." I smiled and walked over to Jade and pulled her onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, slowly closing her eyes and drifting off into slumber. I realized that she wouldn't be able to fight her heavy lids anymore as I rang the doorbell to Tori's house.

"Hey B-" Tori started as she opened the front door. "Er, what's up with Jade? I didn't know she was coming."

I walked into the living room with Jade still on my back and she had fallen asleep. "She's exhausted Tori. She hasn't slept for the past two days because she was writing a script for Sikowitz's class. We were on our way here and she told me that coffee would make her wide awake but it didn't and now she's fell asleep on my back." I slowly pulled Jade from my back and sat on the sofa with her. She stirred a little bit as I moved her but I pulled her close, wrapped my arms around her and let her rest her head on my chest to sleep.

"Oh." Tori said bluntly. She was acting really weird at the moment and I wondered where everyone else was.

"Er Tori where are the others?" I asked, tracing circles with my fingers around Jade's arm, this helped her stay asleep.

"Oh I didn't invite them. I only asked you. I didn't know you were bringing Jade with you though." She replied, giving Jade a slight glare but I brushed it off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought everyone would be here so I brought Jade and she was with me anyway when I got your text."

"Oh okay." She said, rushing over to the TV and putting in The Notebook. "I love this movie, it's so romantic." Tori said, staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable with her making these flirty comments with Jade sleeping in my arms, but I didn't reply.

**30 Minutes into the movie**

Beck's POV

I was getting a little bored of the movie so I just watched Jade as she slept. She was like an angel when she slept, so adorable yet beautiful. Her lips where slightly parted and her breathing was slow. When her eyes were closed, you could see her amazing incredibly long eyelashes and I melted.

"Er Beck, the movie is in front of you why are you watching Jade?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I can't help it I'm bored of the movie and Jade is so beautiful when she sleeps." I said, not taking my eyes off of Jade. Tori leaned over to look at Jade's face and snorted.

"Eh, she's nothing special." She muttered, not wanting me to overhear but I did fortunately.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my voice serious and annoyed now. Tori turned her face towards me and scowled.

"I said she's nothing special. She hasn't even got incredible cheekbones like I do her face is basically a chubby mess." She laughed. I was really starting to get angry now, no-one talks about my Jade like that.

"A chubby mess you say? I'll have you know that Jade has much more of a beautiful face than you do Tori. She has a cute chubby face and I love it. I'm glad she doesn't have 'incredible cheekbones' like you because you basically look like one of the birds from sesame street. We're leaving." I picked up Jade and carried her bridal style as she slept, proud of myself for my insult and would tell her all about it later when she woke up. I was just about to go out the door when Tori stood in front of me.

"Ugh how can you even want her?! She's a goth. A dirty goth. There's nothing special about her! She's basically contaminated my couch." Tori shouted. I shove her out of the way with one side of my body, made my way to my car, gently put Jade into the passenger seat, kissed her forehead and strided back to Tori.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE ISN'T A GOTH JUST BECAUSE SHE WEARS BLACK. I LOVE HER AND I KNOW MUCH MORE ABOUT HER THAN YOU DO! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND SHE DOESN'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU INTERFERRING WITH HER LIFE! SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU ALL ALONG, YOU ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE. ALL THE TIMES I STUCK UP FOR YOU DURING ONE OF YOUR'S AND JADE'S ARGUEMENTS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, SERIOUSLY TORI! I DON'T WANT YOU. I'LL NEVER WANT YOU ONLY JADE MATTERS TO ME OKAY SO LEAVE ME ALONE TORI. LEAVE US BOTH ALONE. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID BEFORE WE CAME HERE? SHE TOLD ME SHE DIDN'T WANT TO COME TO 'VEGA'S' BUT I TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND. BUT YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND. YOU'RE A BITCH!" I screamed to her face. Then when her jaw dropped open, I stormed back to my car to find Jade awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Beck w-what happened? I heard you screaming." She asked innocently, as I climbed into the drivers seat. I took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the RV okay?" I said as I drove us both back to the RV.

**In the RV**

Beck's POV

As soon as we got back to the RV, I scooped Jade up in my arms and sat her on my lap on the sofa.

"So, tell me what happened with you and Vega?!" Jade asked, excited. I chuckled and poked her stomach. She giggled even though she hated giggling.

"I thought you hated giggling?" I smirked.

"I do but I couldn't exactly help it because you poked my stomach and it tickled." She said, embarrassed. She was so damn cute. "So come on tell me!"

"So you're ticklish eh? Could use that for future reference." I smirked. "But anyway, Tori's so-called get together was only me, her and you. Only she was really annoyed that you turned up because she only invited me. So while you were sleeping, she put the notebook on and-"

"WAIT THE NOTEBOOK?!" Jade screamed. "But that's a romantic film! She's trying to flirt with you Beck can you see it now-"

"Wait I haven't finished yet." I patted her shoulder. "So anyway she put it on and about a half hour into the movie, I sort of got bored so I watched you while you slept.."

"Little creepy but cute Beck."

"And she got really annoyed and asked me why I was looking at you. I told her because you're beautiful and she told me that you're nothing special. She said your face is a chubby mess." I winced at the word because it's a lie. "So I basically flipped out and told her that she looks like a bird from sesame steet and-" I was cut off from Jade's insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHA you called her what?! Oh my god Beck that's the best insult I've ever heard you come out with especially towards Vega!" She literally cried with laughter, holding her sides. "My sides hurt now." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thought you'd be proud of my insult babe." I smirked.

"I am." She said and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thanks for sticking up for me Beck. I love you."

"As I love you." I brought my hands up to her eyes to touch the huge bags. "You should really sleep babe you look exhausted."

Jade yawned. "I suppose." She leaned back into me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair, this soothes her and helps her fall asleep fast. She closed her eyes.

"Don't you want to sleep in the bed babe?" I asked, kissing her hair.

"Not really, I feel more safe sleeping in your arms." She mumbled, as she fell asleep slowly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
